Interference
by MimiRR
Summary: The Authority want Dean Ambrose gone and Stephanie McMahon is resorting to Plan B and C to accomplish it. Triple H and Stephanie believe that the best way to eliminate Ambrose is force him to confront his past, and one girl is the key to it all. Dean Ambrose/OC Bray Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is picking up just at the end of the Seth and Dean feud just FYI. Enjoy y'all!**

**Chapter 1**

"How is the job hunt gong?" I look up from my laptop as my roommate enters our small apartment. Three weeks ago I was unceremoniously laid-off from my job at the downtown law firm and I still haven't found another position, something my roommate doesn't let me forget.

So I lie. "Actually pretty good, I had a promising interview with a firm over lunch." If by interview you mean leftover pizza while watching SVU then sure. I mean legal jargon was involved.

Elle nods as she shrugs off her jacket and hangs in neatly on our coat rack, while pointedly avoiding my coat strewn on the ground. "That's good to hear."

She trails off in a way that I know she wants to say something else, "I'll have the rent money, don't worry."

Leaning against our kitchen counter Elle tries vainly to look casual. "Of course Charlotte."

I close my laptop, "Look, I know you're kind of freaked that I don't have a job right now, but I've never been late before."

"I know, but if you get behind you don't have anyone to help pick up that slack."

"I don't need anyone to 'pick up the slack.' Besides I know how to manage money."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that one of us can stick to a budget and one of us cannot. I'll give you three guesses which is which."

I know I've gone too far when Elle leaves the room with a screech. No part of me feels bad about my outburst though. If either of us should be stressed out and emotional it should be me.

Eventually my guilt starts to gnaw on me so I get ready to apologize. But my phone ringing distracts me. "Hello?"

A woman's voice responds. "Is this Ms. Charlotte Warren?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"Well we have a job opening for you.''

Intrigued I find my resume, prepared to reference it. "What kind of opening?"

''In our legal department, of course.''

''And what company is this?"

"We're an international sports company.''

"Like Nike?"

The voice laughs, ''Not quite. We're having an event on Monday. Let's grab lunch, discuss your resume, salary benefits, all that good stuff and then you can see what we're all about."

This all seems a little vague to me. "I would appreciate a little more information before I agree to anything."

"Have a little faith Charlotte. We'll make it worth your while. Honestly, the lunch is a formaility we're prepared to offer you the job.''

"But…what?" I can't seem to form a complete sentence.

"You aren't going to turn down a guaranteed job in this economy, are you?"

"Well, no.''

"Good. We'll see you Monday.''

The line goes dead, but it takes me a second to move. That exchange was weird and completely unprofessional.

''Hey, who was on the phone?" Elle pokes her head out.

''I got offered a job.''

''What?!" Elle runs and hugs me, so I guess I'm forgiven for our earlier argument. ''That's so exciting. Really, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about the rent.''

I roll my eyes, wishing our relationship didn't revolve around the damn rent. ''It was weird though.''

''What do you mean?"

''I can't really describe it.''

''A job's a job right?"

''I suppose.''

* * *

><p>By the time Monday rolls around I already have half my mind made up to turn down the position. That phone call still doesn't sit right with me. I mean how can you offer a job to someone and not say what company it is?<p>

For the short time I'm waiting in the restaurant I devise a short, polite refusal. I stand as a vaguely familiar woman approaches my table. ''Ms. Warren, thank you for meeting me.''

I try to smile as we shake hands, ''Of course, Ms…?"

''McMahon. Stephanie McMahon.''

''A pleasure.''

We sit in silence as the waitress takes our orders. "I'm assuming you have some questions.''

''TO say the least,'' I pause. ''What company do you work for?"

Stephanie chuckles, ''I'm the Chief Brand Officer of the WWE.''

Her answer startles me. Obviously, Stephanie is pretty high on the totem pole in this business. Something tickles the edge of my memory. ''Chief Brand Officer?"

She shrugs, ''It's a family business.''

And then it dawns on me just who this woman is. I realize why she looks so familiar. Faint memories of Monday nights in dingy basements come to mind. I shake my head to dispel them. It's not just a family business, it's a family identity. The McMahon's are wrestling.

"And why does a professional wrestling company need a lawyer?" She nods acknowledging that I finally recognize her.

''Sports Entertainment,'' She corrects. ''Corporations need lawyers that's just the way the world works.''

''Why reach out to me?''

The Billion Dollar Princess smiles, ''Are you insinuating you don't deserve the position?"

''I don't even know what the position is.''

''Insurance cases primarily, your area of expertise.''

I feel every answer she gives just causes about twenty more questions. And I struggle to get back on track. ''How did you hear about me?"

''You are extremely talented and young to boot,'' Stephanie pauses. ''And it's such an inspiring story.''

I push back my plate, unwilling to eat anything more.

''I mean an orphan from downtown Cincinnati, who pulls herself from the lowest of the low to put herself through college and then graduates top of her class in law school.'' She whistles. ''Amazing."

I stand. ''Thank you for the offer Ms. McMahon, but-''

''Ask me how much.''

''What?"

Her brown eyes stare at me coolly, ''Ask me how much I'm willing to pay you.''

''I can't be bought.''

'Don't lie to me or yourself, Charlotte.''

I move to leave and feel her hand enclose my wrist, squeezing tightly. ''Fine. How much?''

Stephanie hands me a piece of paper. ''I'm confident that this sum will at least convince you to come see what we're all about. Let's talk after the show.'' Ms. McMahon stands dropping a 100 bill on the table. ''I look forward to working with you.''

Once she's gone I finally look at the paper and immediately fold it again. ''Waitress? Can I get a Vodka tonic please?"

* * *

><p>How does one dress for a WWE event, that's also part of a weirdest interview in the world? I've been debating this since I got home from lunch. Eventually I just said 'fuck it' and put on skinny jeans and a v-neck. And at the last minute I decided to just throw my dirty blonde hair into a pony tail.<p>

At will-call I give them my name and am promptly escorted backstage.

I can only describe it as chaos. There are people everywhere and cameras and equipment. I can't even hear myself think. I'm so busy taking everything in that I almost run into my escort when he stops moving. ''Sorry.''

''Ms. McMahon and Paul are over there.''

Paul? I look over and see Stephanie and Paul I'm assuming. They look to be in a heated discussion yet they still notice me and wave me over. ''Charlotte, so glad you're here. Meet my husband, Paul or Triple-H if you would prefer.''

His name paired with the face triggers more memories and once again I shake, trying to clear my head. ''Nice to meet you.''

"Honey, this is the lawyer from Cincinnati that I told you about.''

''Lawyer?" I watch as realization comes over his features. ''Ah, the lawyer. Great to meet you. Welcome aboard.''

''I haven't taken the job yet.''

Stephanie waves her hand. ''Details.'' A man with a headset approaches us and whispers something to Stephanie. ''We have to go, but please stay and watch the show.''

And so I watch, with varying levels of interest.

Soon Stephanie and her husband appear along with two henchmen, one with a rough dye job, on the monitor. The crowd boos. Lovely, my future employers are hated by the populous.

They're complaining about someone named Dean Ambrose. Apparently he's crazy and getting in the way of the one with the bad dye-job. Regardless, I watch trying to understand what the hell is going on.

When I've got everything just about figured out (bad dye-job is Seth Rollins apparently) the quartet is interrupted by someone on the big screen. I gasp. ''What the fuck?"

I stand and grab the nearest assistant. Pointing to the monitor I ask, ''Who is that?"

''Dean Ambrose…''

"What?" My mind is trying to piece it all together. ''Where is he?"

''Somewhere back here,'' he shrugs. ''Don't go after him though. The dude's a lunatic fringe.''

"What the hell does that even mean?" I ask but I'm already a few feet away. This area is a labyrinth and I'm wandering. Literally, no clue where I'm supposed to be going. But I hear his voice. Slowly I approach and watch captivated as he speaks to the camera.

He's done and I repress the urge to applaud. I realize that he's about to walk away. ''Jonathan!''

'From my vantage point I see him physically tense then turn slowly. His face is pulled up into a scowl until we make eye contact. ''Char?"

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously, Charlotte and Dean have a history that we will find out more about later...Would love to know what y'all thought! Or if you have any questions. Have a great day<strong>!


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's been a while, but I really do like what I have planned for this story. Thanks for those of you who have that have showed interest. Enjoy!**_

I wave awkwardly, ''Hey Jon.''

He rushes over to me, pulling me down the hallway away from the few people who were gathered. ''You can't call me that here.''

''Um, okay.''

''What are you doing here?" His eyes are darting around the arena.

''I have an interview,'' I respond, but Jon is looking elsewhere. ''Are you okay?"

He ignores me, much like he always did. ''To be a wrestler?"

''I believe the correct term is 'Sports Entertainer.''' Jon doesn't laugh at my feeble attempt to make a joke. I roll my eyes. ''For the legal department. I'm a lawyer now.''

Finally, Jon's eyes focus back on me. ''A lawyer, huh?" I nod and Jon smiles. ''I knew you could do it.''

''Thanks, I guess.''

''Regardless though, you can't work here.''

Even now, Jon's bossy attitude pisses me off. My hand settles on my hip. ''And why not, Jon?"

''I told you, call me Dean. Can you just trust me on this?"

''Give me a better reason than that, _Jon._ The last time I trusted you, it didn't work out so well for me.'' Old memories try to surface, but I push them down, way down.

''Char, please that's ancient history. In this, just listen to me.''

''You know I never listen,'' Jon groans and throws in hands up. It feels like we're in high school again, arguing over what movie to see. ''And you prohibiting me, just makes me want to do it more.''

He slams his fist against the wall. I can't help but notice and admire his arms, which are substantially larger since the last time we saw each other. ''You're impossible. You've always been impossible.''

''That's what you used to like about me, if I remember correctly.''

''Forgive the mistakes I made in my youth,'' he snaps back. I'm not offended or annoyed. This is what Jon does. He lashes out, says things he doesn't fully mean.

''I request the same.''

He rolls his eyes, ''So where does this leave us, Char?"

''I'm taking the job.''

His jaw clenches, ''Fine.''

''Don't call me Char anymore.''

''Then call me Dean.''

''Fine.''

We stand staring at each other, arms crossed, tense. ''Why are you in Missouri?"

''It was pretty far from Cincinnati, and I got money to go to law school here. Personal problem with the state?"

He shrugs. ''I just didn't picture you here.''

''And where did you picture me?"

_Dean_ looks down and smirks. ''You don't want to know where I pictured you. I probably had no right to picture you there.''

''Stop that.''

''Stop what?"

''That weird mix of cocky slash contemplative thing you do. It was transparent ten years ago and it still is.''

He bursts out laughing. ''if I remember correctly, you liked my weird mix.''

''Once again, youthful mistakes.''

There's noise down the hall and Dean tenses. There's a voice. ''Dean, we need you.''

''I'll be there in a minute.''

''You have a match?" He nods and I notice his fists clench and unclench. ''What's your finisher?"

Dean winks, ''I think you remember.''

I roll my eyes. ''You know what I mean.''

''I do, I do. I'm just surprised you knew the right word for it.''

''All those hours of wrestling movies in your basement came in handy for something I suppose.''

Dean doesn't immediately respond and I can see him relieving those nights in his head. We spent countless hours in his basement hiding from the world. He made me watch the videos over and over again. Commenting on what he liked what he didn't like and what he was going to do when he got the chance. His enthusiasm was contagious and even though I didn't particularly like the wrestling, it was fun to see him excited about something. And of course, he would use it as an excuse to practice some moves on me. We had fun, lost in our own world. In his basement we forgot about all the shit happening around us. It was a tradition until things somehow, someway got worse then they already were.

''We need you now Dean,'' A voice interrupts our trip down memory lane. Dean visibly shakes himself. ''Coming.''

''Have a good match.''

He doesn't say thanks. ''Char, uh I mean Charlotte, if you take this job, which you still shouldn't by the way, but if you do promise me one thing."

''What?"

''Pretend you don't know me. Things are going to get ugly Charlotte. And if they know that you know me…'' he stops and brushes a stray hair behind my ear. ''Just don't know me.''

''Jon,'' He shakes his head sharply. ''I mean Dean, what is going on? Are you okay?"

''I'll be fine,'' He smiles sadly. ''I can take care of myself.''

Dean walks away and I'm alone in the cold, slightly dark bowels of an unfamiliar arena. It takes me a few minutes, but I find my way back to civilization. I'm in time to watch Dean take a rather hard hit before being pinned. It looks bad, and I can't help but wince. ''Ms Warren, you're still here, good.''

I turn and find Stephanie McMahon, ''Yes, the shows been great.''

''I'm glad you're enjoying it,'' She gestures to the screen. ''Great final match, yes?"

I want to say no of course, Dean lost and could be injured. But Dean's words stick in my head. ''Yes, impressive.''

''I should introduce you to Seth, he's a good man, ambitious.''

If the bad-dye job didn't turn me off enough there's the whole part about him and Dean apparently being mortal enemies. ''I don't know if that would be a good idea. I probably shouldn't be dating in the workplace.''

Dismissively, she waves her hand, ''That's how I met my husband, but I'm assuming this means that you are accepting our offer.''

I pause, wondering if I should heed Dean's advice, but part of me is too stubborn to listen and the other part believes he's just paranoid. ''I am.''

''Perfect,'' Stephanie smiles and sticks out her hand. ''Welcome aboard.''

''Thank you, I'm looking forward to it.''

''As am I.'' We shake hands. ''We will fly you to Connecticut, our headquarters, on Wednesday to make it official. Of course, you'll be traveling Monday and Tuesday each week.''

''Traveling?"

''I'm sure I mentioned that.''

''I must have forgot'' She didn't, but I don't disagree for now. Honestly, it will be nice to not be in my apartment too much. ''Will I need to move to Connecticut?"

''Eventually, but let's not worry too much about that now. Any final questions?"

''Actually, I have one,'' Stephanie looks at me expectantly. ''Why is the Chief Brand Officer of an international company going through such lengths to secure a young lawyer for an entry-level position?"

Stephanie's smile falters slightly, ''You do have a sharp mind, Charlotte and obviously a little untrustworthy of authority. That is, no doubt a product of your upbringing in Cincinnati."

I don't say anything, waiting for her to answer my question. There's a commotion and three large men appear from behind a curtain. It's Seth Rollins and the other two that just beat, one of which I recognize as Kane, the other one isn't familiar. They make their way over to us. ''I'll be with you in a second boys.''

They stop and Stephanie continues. ''It's my job to make sure that the WWE survives and thrives.'' She gestures to me, ''Simply put, you Charlotte Warren are what's best for business.''


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and such. You guys are great! So this chapter starts with a flashback, so you can see the very beginning of Charlotte and Jonathan/Dean, hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Cincinnati, Ohio-2001<em>

''Charlotte! Charlotte Elizabeth Warren! Get your ass down here!'' For some reason mom thinks it necessary to constantly yell. I roll my eyes, sliding my headphones off my head. God only knows what she needs now.

When I get to our small living room my mom is sitting with a tv-tray in front of her. I discreetly sniff and wrinkle my nose, meatloaf again. ''Yeah mom?"

Her eyes don't stray from the repeat SUV episode, when she responds, ''Your father forgot to take himself dinner when he left for work. There's some in a Tupperware container, take it to him.''

''Mom, I have homework to do.''

''Did I ask for excuses?" She snaps back.

''You're not going to drive me?"

She shrugs, ''You can ride your bike.''

''It was stolen last week.''

With a sigh my mother finally turns away from the tv, ''You wanted a bus pass, we got one for you. This would be a great time to use it. Honestly Charlotte, your father and I work hard to give you what you want and then you act like an ungrateful little brat.'' She burps. ''How old are you now? 15? 17?"

''I'll be 16 in January.''

''Eh, I was close. Now go, I don't want you to keep your father waiting.''

I walk into the kitchen, my foot catching briefly on the upturned linoleum and look for my dad's leftovers. Sitting on the counter next to three empty wine coolers, is my dad's dinner. I grab it and for good measure take a coke from the fridge. Upstairs I grab my coat and homework before heading out the door, ''Bye!''

There's no response.

I hurry to the bus stop, hoping that I can catch the 5 o'clock. It's cold and dark, typical of mid-November Cincinnati. Luckily though, no one bothers me waiting for the bus. I sit silently for the twenty minute ride. When I get to the precinct it seems pretty slow for a Wednesday. Regardless, I walk in like it's my second home. "Hello, Miss Warren, how's your night?"

''Pretty good, Officer Daniels, yours?" I lean against the front desk, and Daniels discreetly hands me a mint. ''Thanks.''

''Slow, thankfully. What brings you here?"

I hold up the food, ''Dad forgot dinner.''

''Typical James,'' He unlocks the divider. ''Go on back, hun.''

''Thanks!'' Confidently, I walk through the room of mostly empty desks until I reach my dad's office. I knock. ''Hey dad!''

He looks up from his paperwork, ''Hey sweetie, what a pleasant surprise!'' We hug, tightly. ''Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

''Well I would be, but someone didn't bring food to work today.''

''You're too good to me,'' He takes the food and sits back down. ''Is your mom in the car?"

''She didn't come.''

Sharply my father looks up, ''Your mother sent you here, alone?" I nod. ''Unbelievable.''

''I brought my work, so I was wondering if I could just stay here, and then we could go home together?" My dad just looks at me. ''I brought you a coke…''

He sighs, looking through the window out into the mostly empty room, ''It's a slow night and the captain isn't in, so it wouldn't hurt anything. You know the rules, don't bother anyone and stay quiet.''

''Thanks dad!''

He laughs, ''I can't say no to you.''

''I know.''

I'm sitting at any empty desk, working on a few math problems when there's a commotion near the front of the room. I glance up and three police officers are escorting three kids my age into the room. They push them into chairs at the desks near me . ''Wait while we call your parents.'' Officer Piero looks up at me, ''Oh hey there Charlotte.''

Instantly all three kids look at me. I swallow, then respond. ''Hello Officer Piero.''

They leave and it's just the three kids and myself. I try to focus on my homework, but I can feel them staring at me. ''Must have done some pretty bad shit to know the cops by their names.''

One of them is talking to me, but I know I shouldn't respond. It would just be a bad idea, all around. Another one speaks. ''What'd you do?"

Still I don't answer. ''Hey, we're talking to you.''

Now I look up. ''I didn't do anything.''

They look confused. ''Then why are you here?"

Before I can answer Officer Piero comes back, ''Trevor, Justin, your parents are here.''

I watch as Trevor and Justin, I assume, stand and leave without a second glance at their leftover partner. The one remaining sinks deeper into his seat, admiring the dirty floor. I take a moment to look at him, his hair is horrendously messy, and his jeans are dirty. He looks young though, he can't be much older than me. Strangely, he doesn't look too uncomfortable sitting in a police station. He looks up, straight at me. Quickly, I look back at my homework.

''So, why are you here?" Still, I don't respond. ''You were staring at me, the least you could do is answer.''

''I'm doing my homework,'' I don't look up when I answer.

''In a police station? Are you part of some after school program? You know one of those shitty things that help 'in-need kids' with 'promise' overcome their unfortunate circumstances.'' He cocks his head to the side, 'You don't really look like one of those girls though, but I could be wrong."

''No, I'm not in a program.''

Before he can ask another question Officer Piero comes back, ''Jonathan, do you have another number I can call?"

''Nope, but you can just let me go on my merry way, I promise I'll run _straight _home.''

''Nice try, kid. We'll wait till we hear from your family.''

''Whatever.''

Officer Piero looks at me, ''And, don't bother Miss Warren, got it?"

Jonathan smirks, ''Yes sir.''

He leaves and Jonathan remains quiet for all of two minutes. ''So, Miss Warren, huh?"

''Yes.''

''You wouldn't be a relative of First Lieutenant Warren, would you?" Jonathan nods to my dad's door.

''You know my dad?"

He smirks, ''Your dad, huh? Interesting.''

I roll my eyes, ''Can I do my homework now?"

He holds his hand up in mock surrender. I return to my work.

Three problems later when I glance at the clock I notice Jonathan walking over to me. I whisper, ''What are you doing?"

''I'm bored.''

''And?"

''I wanted to see what you're working on.'' He looks at my paper, even though I try to hide it. ''What is this, Latin?"

''It's calculus.''

''Calculus?" He whistles. ''How old are you anyways?"

''I'll be 16 in February.''

''Damn.'' He sits on the desk, and I sigh. ''So, do you have a boyfriend?"

I try not to blush, but I'm sure I do. ''You should really leave me alone.''

''It's a free country.''

''You're in police custody, I don't think that applies.''

He repeats my words, mocking. ''You're cute.''

''And you're annoying.''

''Ouch, babe, that hurt.''

I grit my teeth, ''I'm not your babe.''

Jonathan leans in, and I notice his pale blue eyes. ''Your loss.''

I blink rapidly. ''Good!'' I jump at my dad's voice booming from his office. Jonathan does too, but he turns slowly. ''Yes, Lieutenant?"

''Why are you harassing my daughter?"

Jonathan shrugs, ''She was helping me with school.''

My dad just raises an eyebrow, ''You're in Calculus?"

''Damn, that must be why I was having such trouble with it.''

I expect my dad to blow up at Jonathan's flippant attitude. To my surprise, my dad just laughs. ''Get your ass in here Good.''

Jonathan salutes with a smirk, ''Yes sir.'' He looks back at me and winks. ''See you later Char.''

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

''Excuse me, could you direct me to the legal offices please?" It's my first Monday as an official employee of the WWE. I'm in the arena and clearly don't belong out here. About twenty guys are setting up the ring and lights and such, but I need to find my makeshift office or desk or whatever.

The security guard gives me directions and I thank him.

Backstage, it's even more chaotic. Slowly I make my way through the labyrinth, trying to follow the directions. I bump into someone, ''Oh, I'm sorry about that.''

I look up and see a man in a Hawaiian shirt and a fedora, he tips his hat. ''Ain't no problem Miss. I was probably in your way anyways.''

The man's heavy accent creeps me out. I step back, trying to smile. ''Regardless, my apologies. Have a good day.''

''Wait,'' Begrudgingly I stop and return to the strange man, ''You dropped your pen."

Our hands touch as he hands it to me. His hands are cold, really cold, as if I wasn't creeped out enough. He holds on just a second too long. Rather harshly I disengage my hand, ''Thank you.''

''You're new here.''

''Yes.''

''Allow me to introduce myself, ma'am, I'm Bray Wyatt, and you are?"

''Charlotte Warren, I'm in the legal department.''

He just stares at me, eyes wide. Uncomfortably, I shift backwards. ''I'll be seeing you around, I suppose.''

God, I hope not. ''Well, unless you plan on getting injured.'' He shakes his head. ''And I'm sure you don't plan on injuring anyone else.'' I pause, waiting for him to refute my last statement. He doesn't. I back farther away. ''It was, uh, nice meeting you.''

''Likewise, Miss Warren.''

I walk away quickly and finally find the small area reserved for the legal department. I set my things down and get scheduled. Really, I just need to work on getting caught up on all the current claims within the WWE. Judging by the stack of papers next to me it might take a while.

Hours later, I get a phone call. Apparently I'm needed in the trainer's office. I walk, suddenly regretting my choice in shoes for the evening, but I arrive. One wrestler is on the bench. ''You needed me?"

''Yeah, we just need you to approve this, make sure it's legit.''

''Of course,'' I take the paperwork and sit, glancing over it. It's pretty standard stuff. In the room they have a monitor on, showing the action from out in the ring. I'm trying to focus on my work, I really am, but I hear a familiar voice. It's raspier than normal, but I know it well. ''Last night I went straight to hell, and I love every minute of it.''

I roll my eyes, he would say something like that. Shaking my head, I focus back on the paperwork. A few lines still permeate my concentration. ''You don't screw with Dean Ambrose.'' I smirk, well he's right there. The crowd starts cheering his name and I have to watch. I look up and watch as Jon or Dean or lunatic fringe or whatever the hell he goes by beats up the other guy. He's frantic.

In disbelief I watch as Jon tears this man apart. He doesn't seem like the guy I knew, he seems larger than life. And as I hear the crowd cheer for him once again, I'm immeasurably proud. He did it, what he always wanted to do. I smile.

''Bray Wyatt, why don't you come out here so I can kick your ass?" Dean snarls. The name rings a bell, and I remember my uncomfortable conversation from earlier today. Bray Wyatt was the creepy dude I ran into.

The forms I was supposed to be filling out are forgotten as I focus entirely on the monitor. Bray appears on screen in a cloud of smoke, ''Every time I look at you I can't help but see my own deranged reflection glaring back at me. We are both victims of a system that make men tortured.''

''Things that would make others cringe and grimace excite people like you and me,'' I want to disagree or deny Bray's assumption, but I realize I don't know Dean anymore.

Bray ends with, ''I am you.'' And that I know I can deny. Dean isn't anything like that psycho, even ten years separated I know that.

There's a cough, ''Charlotte, are you finished with those papers?"

''Sorry, yeah one more second.'' I pause when I go to hand them over. ''What's going on between Dean and that Bray guy?"

The trainer shrugs, ''It's really above my paygrade, and yours, but no one really knows. All that we know is that Bray interrupted Dean's match with Seth Rollins.''

''Why?"

''That's the big mystery. If you ask me, I bet the Authority is behind it all.''

""Hmmm, interesting," I hand over the papers. ''Here are the forms.''

''Thanks,'' I walk towards the door. ''Can I give you a piece of advice?"

I nod, ''I could use all of it I can get.''

''Stay away from those two guys, they're both insane.''

I leave, thinking over what I've seen and what the trainer said. I'm starting to believe that this place might be dangerous after all.

An hour later, I'm packed and ready to leave. My first official day wasn't a total disaster. Walking to my car I notice Dean a few paces ahead of me. I know I shouldn't, but I walk a little faster. Once I'm next to him I open my mouth. Dean speaks first, growling from the side of his mouth. ''Don't.''

''Dean, I was just-'' I start, but Dean stops walking. He looks around us then grabs my arm, pulling me into the shadows.

''What don't you understand about pretend like you don't me?" His fingers tap his forehead. ''You are supposed to be the smart one!''

I hate when he yells at me, he knows that. All it ever does it make me angrier. ''Hey, hey! I was just trying to make sure you were okay. It looked like you tweaked your wrist a little tonight.''

''Please, you know I'm tougher than that!'' He rolls his eyes. ''Where were you last night when I fell from a goddam cage?"

''Wait, what? You fell from a fucking cage?'' I punch his chest. ''Why in the world would you do that?"

Dean's about to answer when his eyes go wide. He shoves me against the wall, putting his hand against my mouth. ''Shhh, someone is coming.''

I roll, my eyes. Then listen, someone_ is_ coming. I recognize Stephanie's voice first. ''Great job tonight Seth.''

''Thanks, Stephanie. I appreciate it.''

''You didn't happen to see the newest member of our legal department around did you?"

''No, why?"

''I just have big plans for her, that's all. Have a nice night, Seth.''

I hear them walk away, but Dean doesn't remove his hand. Naturally, I lick his palm. He jumps back. ''Ladylike.''

I stick my tongue out, ''See if I ever come check on your well-being again.''

''Good! I told you, I don't want you near me. Did you hear what Stephanie said? She has big plans for you, which probably is going to have some effect on me."

'You really think that me working you is part of some elaborate conspiracy against you?" I snap back.

''You don't think she hired you just by coincidence do you?"

''No, I think she hired me because I'm good at what I do.'' I step away from Dean. ''I'm glad you think that she just gave me this job to fuck with you.''

''Char…'' Dean reaches out, clearly aware he's messed up.

''Stop. Maybe the trainer was right, maybe you are crazy.''

Dean doesn't try to say anything else as I walk away. When I get to my car I sigh, there went my uneventful, peaceful first day.


End file.
